Iezabel: Forever Instinct
by owenchandler5
Summary: This story is only a work in progress, and worked on it in just one day. Therefore, some of the editing may not be the best as I need to spend more time revising this story.


Vampires are a species of undead humans who feed on blood and do not age, due to their immortality. An unknown beast, believed to have come from the reigns of hell or beyond a plain existence, infected the first human and became a Vampire. The beast was never seen again, and the Vampire went on to turn several humans.

A common trait among Vampire's is the act of enrage. Most first timers are completely beast like and brutal, not having 100% control. More calmer Vampire's are able to have more control and their beast like instincts only come out if they purposely choose so, or something triggers their enrage.

Vampires originated in the 14th Century (Approximately 1327), becoming more prominent in the 15th Century. During these times, Werewolves emerged, in which a conflict between the two species took place, with multiple battles causing the losses of several. In 1502, A civil agreement was eventually placed, and the two species coexisted peacefully in secret for 150 years.

The first vampire was a woman named Iezabel Cruorem (Born November 13, 1299). In 1327, when she was 28 years old, she was walking through the forest covering the land of her home during the night. She had heard a fatal scream that she heard from her bedroom window, and came to investigate. A beast in the shadows emerged out of the darkness, and attacked her. Greatly feared, she attempted to run away until the beast attacked her once more, falling to the ground. Crying with immense fear and pain, and unable to escape, she awaited the beast until it gave a final attack, biting into her neck, causing her to turn into a ferocious vampire, and growing sharp teeth.

Iezabel was left cold, alone and scared. She awoke the next day, covered in blood. She barely got up, and trembled through the forest barefoot in her ripped dress. Walking up the path to her home, she felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to fall to the ground and scream. Her wounds eventually healed, and became immortal, retaining her same youthful appearance.

She continued to live for 220 years, turning various humans into Vampires. She was the most powerful Vampire, and lead a large group of followers into a war with Werewolves. She would often bath in human blood, and had a major influence over people, being able to mind control to an extent. After the civil agreement, she became enraged and kept in hiding. She was drawn out of her hiding place and was killed when she was eventually stabbed in the heart by a vampire hunter in the year 1547. Her body was placed in a glass case in a tomb, which would keep her body in the perfect condition.

Sometime in 1607, Vampire siblings Ethan and Delia who betrayed the Vampire society, travel to Iezabel's tomb in an attempt to burn her body forever. This ultimately fails, and are burned alive by acid as a trap had been placed in the tomb a very long time ago. Not long after, nearly the entire Vampire and Werewolf species were hunted down and killed. Over the centuries, the two species and the war became legend. There were essentially no Vampires or Werewolves in the world anymore. It was very rare that there'd be sightings of any, and if there are any they were evidently in hiding.

In the present day, William Cruorem, a descendant of Iezabel is notoriously famous for being blood related to her. William is often tired of talking about his family history and the Vampire-Werewolf war. Although not a Vampire himself, there are some who are either weary or afraid of him. He mostly keeps to himself but has a group of friends he often socialises with. He thinks to himself what the world would be like if his blood species was still alive. His life is sometimes very dark, and often has nightmares and visions of the war. He believes these happen as Iezabel suffered from nightmares, as she stated in one of her diaries.

Shortly before Iezabel was killed, she found a path to resurrection, but that it would take an unknown amount of centuries for it to work, hoping one of her descendants would complete the puzzle, leaving hidden pieces for them to find. Eventually, William is lead on a path to her tomb and is able to correctly resurrect her. Iezabel's eye twitches, and she awakens. Confused and angry, she attacks William and bites him, turning him into a vampire, becoming the first in the modern world.

She realises that he must be related to her, and reassures William that she did not mean to hurt and turn him. William is at first afraid but eventually calms down and realises this is what he always wanted. He explains much of history and the current year, 2017. Iezabel states her plan to William, to return the Vampire species to civilisation.

During school, William is seen speaking to a girl from the same year. She is the girlfriend of John Chuturo, who used to be friends with William until he learnt of his family's history. They have since hated each other. John see's William. William's friend notify him of John coming. John punches him, and he falls to the floor. "You don't want to do that", William said. "Why not?" John replied. "You dare try me" William says.

John pushes him, and punches another time. William looks down to the ground, and lashes himself up and reveals his true nature, his Vampire form. His teeth instantly turn sharp as well his nails. His eyes turn yellow and he roars. Iezabel calls out to him in his mind, and tells him not yet. Enraged, but William listens, and warns that if he shall ever lay his hands on him again, he will tear the flesh off his bones and turn his family into Vampires.

William and Iezabel hunt down and turn several of his friends into Vampire's, and orders them to follow him. The two investigate John, and witnesses his first transformation into a Werewolf. John eventually does the same, turning his followers into Werewolves. During school, William and his friends, all Vampires see John and his group walk towards them on the yard. William questions John if he really wishes to fight, and John replies "I wanna rip your throat out". "Come try" William said. The two began to run at each other, turning into their respective forms. They lunged at each other in mid air, attacking each other with all their mite. John eventually bites William, which greatly weakens him, and falls to the floor. "What's... happening to me?" William screamed in confusion. He began to evolve into a Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid. William let out a curdling roar, frightening everyone, including John. The sky quickly turned grey and dark, and Iezabel arrived, much to everyone's surprise, as she has not been seen for nearly a 1000 years. The evolution overthrew William and he collapsed to the floor. Iezabel bit him, and it slowly turned William back to his normal transition into a Vampire. But he was mortally wounded, and laid in her arms. John and his followers retreated, and Iezabel returned William to her homestead.

In 1299, Iezabel is born.

In 1327, Iezabel becomes a vampire at 28.

In 1547, Iezabel is murdered at age 248.

In 2017, Iezabel is resurrected at the age of 718.


End file.
